Not Real
by thatswhyyyoudont
Summary: Oneshot. Newt x Eli slash. Newt confronts Eli, tells him he knows he's not real, and Eli explains that he is what Newt really wants. And Darren bobs up towards the end.


Set in some alleyway..or something. I own nothing. Enjoy.

--

"You're not real!" Newt said angrily, balling his fists. He stood defiantly in front of Ely, who leaning casually against the wall, watching Newt with a flicker of a smile.

"Eh?" He said, but didn't look surprised.

"You! You're not not...no-one can see you but me, and you do the things I want to do but know I shouldn't, and, and.." He trailed off as Ely began to grin.

"How can I not be real, Newt? You can see me, hear me-"

"No! I, it, you're..I first saw you when I was 8, and I keep feeling, I," He uttered a short sob, "I must have a split personality or, or something, and it, it was me who wrecked the Evissa.." He felt weak at the knees.

Ely held out his hand for support but Newt pulled back. "Don't upset yourself, Newto." He eyed him slyly. "Told you it was what you wanted."

Newt looked at him horrified, and began backing up.

"Hey, c'mon Newt, take it easy. You're not afraid of me, are you?" He reached out and grabbed Newt's wrist.

"Let go!"

"Pretend I am real if it makes you feel better. That's what you've been doing the past 7 years, right? You can feel me, can't you? How can you feel something that isn't real?"

He tightened his grip til he could feel his bones grind, and Newt cried out, and then released him. They both observed the mark he'd left.

"I'm real to you, Newt." Ely said eventually, making to rub Newt's wrist only to have him pull back again. "That's what matters."

"Get away from me."

"Newt-"

"I hate you! Everything you did-"

"Everything I did," Ely interrupted, now getting a bit irritated, "was what you really wanted."

Newt shook his head.

"Don't you get it, Newt?" Ely asked quietly. "That's it. I do what you really want. I am what you really want."

Ely stared at him for another moment to see how he was taking it, and decided he was bored of trying to persuade him, and slammed him against the wall and shoved his tongue down his throat.

Newt felt a jerk of pain down his back and at the backof his head, and moaned as a fork of adrenalin went through him. For a moment he stayed still, trapped between Ely and the wall, closing his eyes as he tasted him, until a few seconds later when common sense dawned on him and he began squirming.

_'I__ don't like this_,' he told himself, '_I don't want to want this.'_

Ely broke the kiss and pressed harder against Newt. Newt realised he could feel Ely's erection against him, and was shocked to find he liked feeling it there. Ely slapped his hand over Newt's mouth as he went to yell for help.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, pal. They'll throw you in the nuthouse with that Jake."

Newt gave a soft moan of horror, and Ely smiled and removed his hand.

"Get off me." He said, quivering. "Please, just let go,"

Ely ignored him and pressed his lips against the shell of Newt's ear, moving his hands down to Newt's wrists. "What are you getting so het up about?" He purred, sliding his tongue into Newt's ear. "It's only what we both want."

He began fumbling with Newt's belt.

"No!" Newt cried and jerked to the side, and almost got a chance to make a run for it before he was yanked back into his original position.

"Newt.."Ely wheedled, pressing his forehead against the younger boy's. "You'll like it, I promise. It's just like touching yourself, only better. If you only - oww!"

Ely reeled back in shock. "You little bastard, you bit me!"

Newt was already running. He took off round the corners, convinced he could hear Ely's footsteps behind him, and ran smack into Darren.

They both staggered a few steps, and Darren grabbed blindly at Newt to steady himself.

"Oi, what..Newt?"

Newt drew back gasping, still crying.

"Hey, what happened?" He said something else that Newt didn't hear as he felt his knees buckle. Newt thing he knew Darren was gripping his elbows and helping him sit on the ground. He gave a little moan and scrubbed at his face. "I'm alright now," he said shakily.

Darren squeezed his shoulder, looking like he wanted to take off pretty quickly. "Who was that? Kids from school?"

Newt paused, then nodded gratefully.

"Ouch, did they do that?" He asked, pointing to Newt's wrist.

Newt stared. The marks were really there? Had he actually done that to himself?

"Newt?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah."

He whistled lowly. "Wait til Frankie sees. She'll be down that school and beat the teachers themselves if they don't do anything."

"Mmm.." Newt bit his lip, "I don't think I'll say anything. I mean, everyone's got enough to worry about."

Darren nodded thoughtfully.

"And besides, it's the end of term in a few days, and I've got no proof it was them. Can we just leave it?"

Darren shrugged. "If you want."

They both got to their feet, Newt discreetly wiping his eyes.

"You alright now?" Darren asked awkwardly.

Newt nodded and muttered something, before walking off. Darren sighed and watched him for a moment.

'Poor little weirdo' he thought to himself. 'God knows what goes on in his head.'


End file.
